


Inevitable as the Tides

by agapi42



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Day At The Beach, F/F, Hackle Summer Trope Challenge, This is not what I intended this to be, actually in the right week, just about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agapi42/pseuds/agapi42
Summary: Oh, Ada and that knowing smile. If only she did know. Would she still smile? (No, and don’t waste your time dreaming otherwise.)A grey day for a school trip to the beach.





	Inevitable as the Tides

A day at the seaside for the third years? Hecate thought Ada was being rather overindulgent of the school’s newest teacher and said as much.

Ada hummed thoughtfully. “Miss Drill is very enthusiastic and she has a lot of ideas. Some of them do need a little work but I agreed to this because I think it’ll prove valuable to the girls. The change of environment will do them good and it’ll be marvellous for them to be able to swim in the sea. They deserve a well-rounded education.”

Hecate, whose own education had been about as well-rounded as she herself was, was drawing breath to object again when Ada continued, “Why don’t you go along too? Miss Drill will be needing support and I’m sure you can think of ways to introduce a little extra academic rigour if you deem it necessary.”

It wasn’t really a suggestion, but it didn’t need the full weight of a Headmistress’s Command, not when Ada smiled at her that way ( _any way, be honest with yourself_ ).

 

* * *

 

It was a rather grey and overcast day and the girls might have been chilly if it were not for the full-length wetsuits complete with warming spells they wore. As it was, they seemed to be having a marvellous time in the water. From her vantage point on the beach, there appeared to be the requisite amount of splashing and squealing going on but at least nobody had attempted to drown themselves or others yet and they were following Miss Drill’s directions satisfactorily. Hecate suspected she was being used as a deterrent: “behave or you’ll have to go sit with Miss Hardbroom”.

The wind whistled down the beach as Ada appeared. She stumbled very slightly finding her footing on the soft sand but Hecate was already up and by her side to steady her.

“I thought I’d come to see how you were all getting on.” Ada’s hand didn’t leave Hecate’s arm.

“Well enough,” Hecate admitted.

“Better than expected?”

Oh, Ada and that knowing smile. If only she did know. Would she still smile? ( _No, and don’t waste your time dreaming otherwise_.)

Hecate looked away. “We collected potion ingredients this morning,” she said. “It’s been a while since I’ve had any fresh from the shore.”

“Did you get everything you looked for?”

“All but oarweed. I think the tide was too high.”

Ada released Hecate’s arm as she turned to look out at the sea. “The girls seem to be having a fine time.”

“Miss Drill reminded them that witches float.” She’d also said ‘You’re an actual cat, aren’t you?” when Hecate made clear her opinion of dry land and her place on it but, it being a rhetorical question of no great importance, Hecate chose not to repeat this.

Ada hummed thoughtfully. “I think I might go for a paddle. Are you sure I can’t persuade you to join me?”

“No. Thank you,” she added, because it was Ada.

With a final pat to her arm, Ada made her way down to the sea’s edge, her shoes gone with a thought and waiting for her return next to where Hecate settled back down.

The pink sundress was a trifle optimistic but it moved very prettily in the sea breeze. With Ada’s back to her, Hecate allowed herself to look for as long as she wanted, as if she could have her fill and sate herself. Her hair, almost no brown left now, falling to shoulders which bore the past, present and future of the school; softness and strength inseparably bound together in a way Hecate hadn’t really understood was possible until she’d met her. The voices of the girls and Miss Drill faded into the distance.

Her ( _pathetic, useless, maudlin_ ) reverie was interrupted when Ada moved suddenly. In a moment she was waist deep then she turned and began wading back out, a glossy brown bundle clutched in one hand.

The wet dress clung to her curves, outlining her hips, belly, thighs. Hecate wished she had a book to bury her head in and forced her gaze upwards as Ada approached.

“Oarweed,” Ada announced, smiling. “Gathered without the use of magic as recommended. There’s method in my madness.”

Hecate managed a genuine smile and reached out for it. ( _She hasn’t brought you flowers; it’s just potion ingredients for the good of the school_.) She conjured a box to put it in and, that done, cast a drying spell. “Thank you.”

Ada shivered in appreciation as the warm magic danced over her. “Thank _you_. I hope it’s suitable.”

“It looks fine quality. I’m sure—” Hecate broke off as Ada’s gaze slid into the middle distance, clearly distracted. “What is it?”

“I need to return to the school.”

Hecate was already on her feet. “Is something wrong?”

“No.” Ada focused back on Hecate and shook her head. “No, don't worry. I’m sure it’s fine. But I’ll call if I need you.”

She transferred away and Hecate sat back down on the sand, watching the girls and Miss Drill swim lengths across the bay. Ada Cackle would call if she needed her. And she would, immediately and always, come running. Inevitable as the tides. More a puppy than a cat. Entirely hers.


End file.
